


Silent And Still

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles reflects on the fact that the things that used to unnerve him now bring him peaceHe's living in a cabin in the woods with Derek Hale and their dog, it's quiet and peacefull and he's... he'shappy





	Silent And Still

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a somber tone but peacefull, sometimes somber is nice

The night was cold

The nights were always cold lately, and Stiles always found himself wrapping himself up further in the blankets than he usually would

Derek didn't seem to have that problem, but to be fair, Derek also had that god-foresaken werewolf heat that was basically self-insulating, so it took a true miracle for him to actually get cold

It was alright, Stiles didn't mind getting most of his warmth from Derek himself, honestly

It was just a huge pain when he had to get up in the middle of the night, that was all

He usually didn't, but every now and then....

"Oh .. c'mon... please don't tell me..."

He stared down in minor frustration at the dog and the pleading look on her face, knowing very well what that meant, and heaving a long, heavy sigh, reluctantly rolling out of bed and wincing at the gust of cold air that hit him as a consequence

He had never known that California could even _get_ this cold

Oh well, he supposed there was a difference after all between living in town or living in a cabin in the woods- wich was literally what they were doing

Derek was in the process- slow as it may go- of rebuilding his old family house, and in the mean time they were living in the woods just off the property, in a cabin that he had built sometime before Stiles had even turned eighteen without anyone knowing about it

Beacon Hills was a hellmouth, always had been, always would be, but there was something about living on the outskirts of it that made things a little bit better, a little easier to handle, even though he knew that didn't make much sense and he couldn't really reason it with himself, that was always how it felt

So when Derek had brought up Stiles moving in with him, he had been all too eager

With a quiet, irritated sigh, he gestured for the dog to follow him as he slipped on his slippers and started trekking out of the bedroom and down the hallway, yawning as he moved the baby gate out of the way to let the dog downstairs and following loyally behind her

He didn't even need a flashlight by this point, he had been living in this place for the past seven months and he knew it like the back of his hand now

He and Derek had.... reconnected, after the incident with the Wild Hunt

He may have told everyone that he was going to some BS FBI academy or something that summer, but it had been a lie

He had actually gone to find Derek, wich had been no easy task- particularly considering that he didn't have a cell phone

But he had managed

He hadn't left to find Derek just because he missed him- although believe him, that was more than enough of a reason all on it's own

But no, there had been more pressing matters needing handled then, and only Derek could help him with them

Stiles had known for quite some time that he had some sort of power, even though he didn't exactly understand what it was or how it worked, but he had hoped that maybe by hiding it and not telling anyone about it he wouldn't have to deal with it

He had hoped that that would somehow make things easier on everyone involved

He had been wrong, and both Theo and the Wild Hunt had been proof of that

Finding Derek and getting help from him with finding out what his powers were and how to control them had been one of the best things he had ever done, and over the few months that they spent together working on it, they had grown closer

... And closer....

...... And closer......

........... And closer.........

And by the time they headed back to Beacon Hills to help Scott and the others deal with the latest Crazy Of The Week, they were ... _really_ close

The thing is, when they finished dealing with the giant hunting party that Monroe had summoned up, and Kate and Gerard were dead, there was no reason for them to travel anymore

Kate was gone, Derek's need to hunt her down and kill her himself was gone, and there was no longer any reason that they couldn't simply settle down somewhere and .... _live_

Live together

Live peacefully

Live happily

So they did

They settled in the cabin wile Derek worked on the house

Stiles was close enough to his dad that they saw eachother every day but he no longer felt trapped and tied down by Beacon Hills

Everyone had left, or was leaving, going to college or moving away, in many ways Stiles felt alone and lonely, but having so many changes of his own, a future of his own, and someone who wasn't leaving him- someone who was _his_ , who was _only_ his- helped him feel a little bit less like the world was caving in around him

"Please do this quickly so I can go back to bed," he grumbled as the dog trotted over to her Potty Pappers

The kitchen in particular was freezing, and when he flopped down into one of the kitchen chairs to wait on Willow to do what needed to be done, he could stare out the huge window beside him at the creepy trees and the night sky

It was the dead of winter now, right before Christmas, and the veiw looked even more sparse and spooky than usual

It was funny how the things that used to set him on edge were now of comfort to him

Silently, he waved his hand, the candles on the table across from him lighting themselves, providing the bare minimum of light and heating necessary to keep him atleast remotely comfortable until he could go back upstairs

He remembered when he was sixteen, how every winter, seeing the bare trees and the still night sky would give him the chills- and not due to the weather

But by now, a few years later, a few years older and wiser, he knew that the silence wasn't automatically a bad thing

Silence was better than too much movement, than the wrong kind of sound

He'd rather it be silent than filled with screams or turmoil

He felt a slight pawing at his leg, looking away from the window and smiling gently at the little dog as she wagged her tail and tried- and failed- to climb into his lap

"Hey bud, you done?" he asked, getting up and moving to change the pappers, only to watch as Willow suddenly darted off, back upstairs, likely to go back to sleep

"Hey! You can't just abandon me like that! Deserter!!"

Ahh ... it was no use....

Huffing quietly and rolling his eyes, he went to work, nose wrinkling, but his moment of annoyance passed by soon

The thing was, he was happy

Not necessarily in that moment but... objectively

He missed his freinds, and he missed the way things used to be- in some ways, but in others, he was just.... happy

He was at peace here with Derek, slowly but surely forming a family of their own, away from the hell and havoc and enjoying the quiet together

This quiet life in the woods, where things could be content

He was happy, and part of him feared that that happiness was finite, that it had a time limit on it and that sooner or later, he was going to hit that limit and be back at square one, back to the hell and havoc he had been experiencing only months before

He hoped it wasn't the case

He hoped that it was just paranoia

But he could never be too sure

All he knew was that he hoped he was wrong, he hoped this gentleness stayed

He finished with the pappers after a few moments, then snapped his fingers, the candlelight going out immediately

Quietly, he yawned and began his ascent up the stairs, back down the hall and into the bedroom

Derek was still asleep and, predictably, the dog had curled up to sleep on top of his legs

He figured that much

So without saying a word, he slid into bed, moving over to where Derek was currently laying and curling up with him

On what could only be described as instinct, the werewolf moved closer, wrapping an arm around Stiles and dragging him closer, snuggling against him as Stiles closed his eyes and started drifting off once again

Everything was quiet

Everything was still

And Stiles was _happy_


End file.
